Se Busca Compañero
by MafuBaka
Summary: En un mundo donde el Shibusen es una Universidad Prestigiosa, y el mayor peligro al que te enfrentas es a no poder pagar la renta, Maka Albarn se enfrenta a una desición crucial... ¿Ser embargada por el banco, o conseguir un Roomie? AU y leve OoC.
1. Prólogo: Muchos locos y poco dinero

Notas Iniciales:

Escribiendo esto desde mi preciado paraíso terrenal en Cuautla, Morelos.

Hoy por la mañana me encontraba desayunando, sola, y de la nada el iPod puso una canción en piano que me recordó a Soul. Dejé la quesadilla a un lado y me puse a hacer el boceto de esta nueva historia.

Creo que en la descripción debería decir algo como Altern Universe... Sí.

A ver qué pasa.

¡Aaaaah! ¡Acabo de tirar la iPad! -Se va a autoflagelarse por allá-. Disfrúten... Ah, y Soul Eater no es mío... -Añade veinte latigazos a la cuenta-.

* * *

¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡CRASH!

"El tercero en un mes" musitó Maka Albarn mientras observaba el despertador -o lo que quedaba de él-, en el suelo.

Poco a poco, la rubia logró ponerse de pie. Había sido una noche terrible, una tormenta azotó Death City, y eso significaba que los truenos mantuvieron a Maka despierta y asustada; la cama era testigo de ello, estaba hecha una maraña de cobijas de todos colores.

"Buenos días" dijo, mientras caminaba descalza hacia la cocina del pequeño departamento. Nadie le respondía nunca, pero era una costumbre...

Sacó un poco de la comida de ayer y la puso a calentar en el microondas mientras se servía jugo de naranja y recogía las cartas del tapete de entrada.

"Cuentas, cupones, cuentas, Spirit, revista, cuentas..." Clasificaba la chica. ¿Por qué carajos habían tantas cuentas?

Tomó la iPad -se había endeudado de por vida ante el banco Shinigami para poder comprarla, pero valió la pena-, y se sentó a leer su correspondencia mientras anotaba en la tableta.

Deudas:

Shinigami: $700

Internet: $500

Supermercado: $1,000

Renta: $3,000

Ingresos:

Casa del Libro: $3,500

Spirit: $1,000

"Mierda" ¡volvía a estar en números rojos! No es como si se arrepintiera de haberse independizado, en lo absoluto. ¡Tenía una habitación biblioteca! Pero... Si seguía así, tendría que terminar por conseguir un trabajo nocturno. "Maldito Spirit. Con su trabajo de maestro universitario le alcanza para darme mucho más, ¿¡qué no lo valgo, que soy su única hija!?"

Para distraerse, abrió su Skype, donde de inmediato envió un saludo a su mejor amiga, Tsubaki.

Maka dice: ¡Hey! :)

Tsubaki dice: ¡Buenos días Maka chan! ^^

Maka dice: ¿Como estás?

Tsubaki dice: Bien, ¿y tu?

Maka dice: Día de cuentas. D:

Tsubaki dice: Déjame adivinar... Números rojos.

Maka dice: Si... TwT

Tsubaki dice: ¿Necesitas que te preste? ¡No quiero que el banco se lleve ese bonito departamento tuyo!

Maka dice: No te preocupes Tsu, tengo lo suficiente ahorrado, ya sabes, del trabajo de verano. Pero definitivamente, ¡ya no puedo más! _

Tsubaki dice: ¿Has pensado en rentar el cuarto que tienes libre?

Maka dice: ¿¡Mi biblioteca!? ¡Antes embargada que sin libros!

Tsubaki dice: Vamos, estás siendo muy dramática. Además, ¡un Roomie puede ser muy divertido! Hace unos años yo tuve una compañera, ¡y somos amigas hasta hoy!

Maka dice: Pero... ¿¡Qué tal si acabo viviendo con un psicópata!?

Tsubaki dice: Para eso son las entrevistas. Vamos, colguemos el anuncio en Mercado Libre; antes de que te des cuenta habrá una fila fuera del edificio buscando hablar contigo.

Maka dice: Estás loca... TwT

Tsubaki dice:

¡Se renta cuarto!

Zona céntrica de Death City.

Calle de las Matanzas número 5514, piso 7, apartamento A.

Espacioso y cómodo.

Informes con Maka Albarn al teléfono 5571095299.

Maka dice: Vale, vale. Llamaré a Kid para que me ayude a mover los libreros.

Maka se ha desconectado.

* * *

"Pero, Maka. No tienes que hacer esto" decía cierto pelinegro, mientras cargaba una pila de libros de aspecto pesado. "Ven a vivir conmigo. Me sobra espacio en la mansión."

"Kid, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente. Además, ¿yo, en la mansión Shinigami?" Respondió Maka, quien claramente no comprendió las palabras del joven. "¡Eso es abusar de mi amigo!"

"Oh, en ese caso, no te preocupes" murmuró Kid. "Oye, piénsalo, ¿sí?" Añadió al mismo tiempo que colocaba el último tomo de la enciclopedia en su lugar.

"De acuerdo Kid, si en seis meses esto no mejora, seré tu nueva Roomie."

"¿Roomie?"

"Sí, es cortito para 'roommate' que significa 'compañero de cuarto', o en su defecto, de departamento." Explicó Maka.

"Vale. Seis meses." Dijo Kid. "Hey, debo irme. Quedé de ayudar en la universidad."

"Estás mal Kid. ¡Falta un año para que entremos al Shibusen!"

"¿Quién me manda a ser el hijo del rector?"

* * *

Maka estaba tumbada en la sala leyendo. Su mente vagaba entre caballeros y cuervos negros, guerras y bodas que terminan en matanzas... De pronto, una canción sobre gatos voladores comenzó a sonar.

La rubia se estiró en el sofá y alcanzó el celular justo cuando la melodía se extinguía. Reprimiendo un bostezo, leyó.

Se llama Black Star. Quiere ver el departamento; le dije en una hora. ¿Está bien?

Tsubaki~

Tecleó una respuesta, tan rápido como el desgastado y un poco roto teclado del teléfono se lo permitió.

Pues sí. ¡Ojalá que logremos algo!

Gracias Tsu.

Se levantó del sofá, recogiendo todos los platos sucios que se cruzaran en su camino hacia la cocina. Lavó y acomodó hasta que descubrió que habían muebles bajo los montones de comida y sartenes.

Barrió un poquito y guardó la ropa limpia. Nunca había sido la mejor ama de casa del mundo, estaba muy lejos de serlo, de hecho, per esperaba que a este tal Black Star no le molestara.

Se puso una camiseta limpia y volvió a su libro; le quedaban veinte minutos para que su posible Roomie llegara.

¡BOOM!

"¡Aaaargh!" Gritó Maka, presa del miedo. ¡Algún cabronazo había tirado su puerta!

"¡Otra gran entrada por parte del hombre que superará a los dioses! ¡Inclínate ante Ore Sama, pobre mortal!" Gritaba como loco un joven de cabellos azules.

"¡Maka Chop!"

"¡Ay! ¿Por qué golpeas a tu Dios? ¿Qué no sabes lo que es bueno para ti?"

"Explícame, ¿quien carajos eres tú, y por qué volaste mi puerta en pedazos?" Decía Maka mientras arrastaba al chico dentro del departamento.

"¡Soy Black Star! ¡Yahoo!" El orate ese efectuó un salto que volvió a abrir la zanja que el Maka Chop le dejó, haciéndolo caer al suelo casi inconsciente.

"Ya, bueno. Te explicaré. El departamento tiene teléfono, intenet, y todos los servicios; busco un compañero para poder repartir los costos de mantenerlo; así que estaríamos hablando de unos 300 por internet, 1500 de la renta, y lo que ocupes para comidas. ¿Te parece bien? Ah, y lo de la puerta."

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"Deberías sentirte honrada porque un Dios como yo se está ofreciendo para vivir contigo, y encima de todo, ¿me quieres cobrar?" Dijo el peli azul, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Pues sí."

"¿Sabes qué? Cuando supere a los Dioses te arrepentirás de esto. Conserva el agujero en la puerta como recuerdo de que alguien como YO pisó este sitio." Dicho esto, Black Star se fue... Dejando a Maka con un tic nervioso bajo el ojo derecho y una puerta rota.

* * *

"Te lo digo, el cabrón ese llegó, rompió mi puerta y esperaba encontrar casa gratis!" Despotricaba Maka al teléfono.

"Lo siento Maka Chan..." Respondió Tsubaki. "Pero, mira, una chica se interesó en tu anuncio. Se llama Chrona. ¿Puede ir a verte mañana?"

"Tsu, en serio, no creo que esta sea una buena idea" dijo Maka. "Kid me ofreció irme a vivir con él; la Mansión Shinigami prácticamente se mantiene sola, entre el banco y la universidad..."

"Bromeas, ¿verdad?" Dijo Tsubaki, estupefacta. "¡No!"

"¿Qué sucede? No te entiendo..."

"Kid te ama." Soltó la morena. "No puedes esperar ir a vivir con él nada más por tu linda carita. ¡Quiere amarrarte!"

Maka nunca lo había pensado así, pero Tsubaki parecía tener razón. ¿Cuando se había vuelto una chica tan... Directa? Ah, sí. Desde que Masamune, el hermano de la chica, murió. Tsubaki se volvió observadora, y agresiva, si era necesario... Nada que ver con la inocentona que era.

"Ya, ya... En ese caso, date prisa para encontrar gente. Tengo seis meses para mejorar mi situación, o estaré 'amarrada' con Kid."

"De acuerdo. Descansa, Maka Chan."

"Descansa Tsu."

* * *

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación vacía. ¿Qué clase de persona llegaría para ocuparla?

* * *

Listening to: Zelda's Lullaby (Orchestrated)

* * *

Notas Finales:

Amé la parte de Black Star... Joder, ¿qué los Dioses no merecen renta gratis? xDDDDDD

En fin, ¿qué les pareció el Prólogo de esta locura que me traigo entre manos?

¿Con qué... -se le olvidó como escribir- ...otros personajes... tendrá que lidiar Maka? ¡Jáh, completé la idea!

Espero que les guste; este Fic se tratará más o menos de como se da la relación entre Soul y Maka en un mundo donde el Shibusen es una universidad prestigiosa y el mayor peligro al que te enfrentas es el de no tener con quién ir al Baile de Navidad... Hey, creo que ocuparé eso como el Summary... *_*

Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que pintar el raspón que le hice a la iPad con un plumón Sharpie. TwT

¡Más Reviews, más pronto Maka conseguirá un Roomie!

Muchas gracias por leer.

Bakita~


	2. Muchos más locos y un encuentro casual

Notas Iniciales:

¡Holis, holitas! -Mode Shinigami: ON-

He decidido que no se cada cuanto sea posible actualizar, porque ya tengo actividades por la tarde (un Fic de lo que quieran -que yo conozca, de preferencia- a quien adivine que es; pista: deporte olímpico), y aunque me dicen que estoy entrando un poco vieja al negocio, mis antecedentes deportivos me estan echando mucho la mano. Aún así, ayer me sentía morir... xDu

En fin, este capítulo: Más locos y un encuentro casual.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Zanahorias.

Por más que Maka odiara las zanahorias, eran lo único que quedaba en el refrigerador. ¿Por qué carajos había comprado algo que no le gustaba? Ni idea... Quizás sí estaba loca, después de todo.

Bueno, hoy iba a conocer a Chrona. "Ojalá sea más tranquila que Ore Sama" deseó la rubia mientras le tiraba una mirada asesina a la cortina que tuvo que poner en la puerta.

Para no perder la costumbre de la multitarea, Maka abrió un juego en la iPad. Dandose cuenta, casi de inmediato, que jugar Candy Crush por la mañana es malo; especialmente para los que llevan semanas atascados en un jodido nivel.

"¡Muere, estúpido dulce rojo!" Mascullaba mientras hacía todo lo posible para eliminar la gelatina restante. Justo cuando iba a tirar la tableta por el borde de la mesa, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Moshi moshi*" cantó.

"Buenos días Maka Chan" la inconfundible voz de Tsubaki. La única que estaría despierta a las siete y media de la mañana un Sábado...

"¡Hola Tsu! ¿Qué hay?"

"Bueno, Chrona irá a ver el depa a las diez, le di tu teléfono, por cualquier cosa. Después, una chica que se llama... Liz, sí, Liz; ¿a las doce te parece bien? Ah, y no olvides a Blair, ella pasará a las cuatro"

"Ooook... ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos interesados?" Preguntó Maka mientras trataba de anotar todas sus citas del día.

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas en Death City que buscan renta barata..."

"Vale, vale. Arreglaré este sitio un poquito. A las diez, ¿cierto?"

"Así es. Ahora date prisa, ¡mucha suerte Maka Chan!"

* * *

9:36 AM

El melodioso sonido de un violín atravesó toda la mansión Evans. Notas melancólicas se agrupaban una tras otra para crear una sinfonía llena de pena y dolor.

En cualquier otro momento, Soul hubiera encontrado la canción algo linda, aunque deprimente. Sin embargo, un Sábado por la mañana, lo último que necesitaba era que ese puñetero instrumento le impidiera dormir.

"Wes, ¡calláte de una jodida vez!" Gritó el Evans menor, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

Silencio... Unos golpecitos... Silencio... Melodía nueva.

"Carajo" se quejó Soul; ¿que tan difícil era dejar las prácticas de violín para la tarde?

Plenamente consciente de que sería imposible volver a dormir, el albino se levantó de la cama, sintiéndo una ráfaga de aire helado por el cuerpo casi desnudo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que ese basural al que llamaba "habitación" necesitaba una limpieza urgente, por no decir pintura y cortinas nuevas, también... Pero, ¿para qué, si comenzaba a hacer planes para dejar la mansión Evans?

Tras una ducha con agua perfectamente templada, justo como a Soul le gustan; un par de pantalones desgastados y una camiseta cualquiera, el chico salió del ala de dormitorios, dirigiéndose casi por magnetismo al comedor. Ahí saludó a su chica de servicio favorita: Kim Diehl

"Buenos días, Señor Soul." Dijo la pelirosa con respeto.

"Wes está desafinando a quince salones de aquí. No es guay que me hables de esa forma si estamos solos, Kim..." Respondió el albino, haciendose el dolido; sin embargo, segundos después deslizó el brazo por la cintura de la maid, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Pero Soul... ¿Y si Wes..." Las quejas de la chica se vieron silenciadas por un par de demandantes labios que atacaban su cuello, a lo que Kim sólo pudo enredar los dedos en el blanco cabello del Evans y dejarse hacer. Después de todo, ¿quién le diría que no a Soul 'Eater'? Era el tecladista de una banda Underground* muy popular, tenía un aspecto de chico malo muy seductor, era millonario, y besaba bien... ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

"Ejem." Carraspeó una voz perfectamente armonizada, logrando sacar a ambos jóvenes de su entretenida actividad.

"Lo siento. Su café estará listo enseguida, Señor Wes." Balbuceó Kim, quien tenía el rostro como tomate. Por su parte, Soul volvió a poner su cara de Poker, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Sí Kim, dos de azúcar, por favor." Dijo el mayor, dando por zanjada su conversación con la señorita. "Siéntate, hermano."

Soul no tuvo opción mas que obedecer. De no ser así, le volverían a quitar la batería a su moto; y el no quería eso.

"¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije la vez pasada?" Comenzó Wes. "Eres un Evans, carajo. No puedes ir por ahí líandote con cualquier par de pechos que te encuentres. Esa no es la imagen que la familia debe tener."

La familia, la familia. ¿Cuál familia, si sólo quedaban Soul y él? Sus padres habían muerto hace cinco años, dejando a un adolescente Soul, y a un intento de Wes maduro, solos.

Desde entonces todo se había venido abajo; dos tatuajes, más de cuarenta noches en el Ministerio Público, cinco años de noches de fiesta y más chicas de las que se pueden contar, Soul no tenía mucho de que estar orgulloso en su vida.

En cambio, Wes había tomado control de la empresa, y a cada día le arrancaba notas más hermosas a su Stradivarius* del 1800. Todo lo contrario a su hermanito.

"Ni siquiera estás escuchando lo que te digo" lo reprendió Wes.

"Me atrapaste. Estoy tratando de ignorarte, de hecho." Dijo Soul de forma cínica.

"Lárgate de aquí."

"Gracias." Soul se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su cuarto haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Una idea fija en su mente: debo conseguir un departamento.

* * *

"¡Listo!" Maka se sentía realizada. Ni siquiera eran las diez, y ya había terminado hasta de vestirse.

En el preciso momento que se disponía a encender la televisión a ver que programa basura había, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Número desconocido... Quién sabe, quizás sea Chrona." Se dijo a sí misma antes de responder. "¿Hola?"

"Sí, etto, ¿Maka Albarn? Soy Chrona, por lo del departamento..." Respondió una vocecilla tímida.

"¡Hola Chrona! Justo ahora esperaba tu visita, ¿todo bien?"

"No se lidiar con Death City. Creo que me he perdido..."

"Vale, vale. ¿Qué ves a tu alrededor?"

"Un parque, y una tienda de helados... Un perro con manchitas... Dos niños con un globo... Un cometa morado... Una flor chiquitita..."

"Ok" la cortó Maka, temiendo que la chica le hiciera toda una imagen oral sobre el Death Park. "Camina dos cuadras en la avenida donde está la tienda de helados, a tu derecha verás un edificio más o menos grande, fachada azul. Te espero acá afuera."

"Gracias Maka Chan..." Y cortó.

Crona resultó ser la persona mas antisocial y silenciosa del planeta entero; no es como si a Maka le molestara, de hecho, lo encontraba bueno. Así no habría que lidiar con fiestas en SU departamento, o música molesta todo el día, justo lo que evadía rotundamente.

"Así que, ¿te gusta el departamento?" Preguntó Maka, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Es bonito..." Respondió la pelirosa de forma distante. "Pero no sé lidiar con compañeros, o con Death City..."

"¿Eres nueva por aquí?"

"Sí... Algo así..."

"¿Vienes a estudiar?"

"No lo sé..."

"¿Tienes familia aquí?"

"No sé lidiar con mi familia."

"Bueno, piénsalo, ¿ok?" Dijo Maka. Le agradaba Chrona, pero era demasiado antisocial; ¡no podía vivir con alguien con quien no podía cruzar dos palabras!

"Gracias Maka Chan" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

* * *

"¡Te lo juro!" Reía la rubia al teléfono. "¡Casi me muero!"

"¿En serio no hablaba?" Preguntó Tsubaki. "¡Por correo es súper parlanchina!"

"¡Pues no estoy dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje cada que necesite hablarle!"

"Tienes razón... ¿Pero no le vienes huyendo a la gente ruidosa? ¡Chrona era perfecta!" Dijo Tsubaki de forma burlona. "En quince minutos debería llegar Liz. A ver qué pasa con ella..."

"Espero que no esté tan loca como los otros."

"Manos a la cabeza, no intentes nada."

"Etto, Tsubaki. Debo colgar. Alguien me amenaza con lo que parece una pistola..." Dijo Maka de forma casual, como si eso fuera pan de cada día.

* * *

"Muy bien." Dijo una chica rubia y alta, al mismo tiempo que cargaba la pistola. "Tú, no te muevas."

"Descuida. Yo aquí quietecita" susurró Maka.

"Nee, hermana..." Cantó la hermana menor, igualmente rubia. "¡Tiene pastelitos de limón!"

"Empácalos. Si encuentras algo de fijador para el cabello sería lindo." Respondió la mayor.

"¿Y si nos llevamos unas camisetas?" Preguntó la chica.

"No creo, Patty. Mírala. Es más grande que tú, y más pequeña que yo."

"¡Justo en medio, y es rubia! Liz, ¿se puede unir a nosotras?" Preguntó Patty.

"No." Dijo Liz de forma hosca. "Sólo pueden haber dos demonios de Brooklyn, y somos tú y yo."

"Hermana, pero ahora estamos en Death City... ¿No deberíamos ser "Los Demonios de Death City"?"

"No Patricia. El nombre no está en discusión."

"Sólo digo que es ilógico meter terror en este sitio con el nombre anterior."

Las hermanas, quienes se habían olvidado por completo del atraco -y de Maka-, ahora se encontraban enganchadas en una pelea... Al parecer, debido a la Razón Social*...

"...¡pues puedes abandonarme y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Maka!" Gritó Liz.

"No, hermana... ¡No me dejes!" Chilló Patty, quien se lanzó a abrazar a Liz. "No podría vivir sin ti."

"Yo tampoco..." Dijo la mayor.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijeron las dos al unísono. "Hasta luego Maka. Bonito depa." Y se fueron, ignorando por completo a la chica atada con cinta industrial a una silla, o a la bolsa con pastelitos y spray para el pelo.

"Joder."

* * *

Maka llevaba poco más de cinco horas atada a su silla. ¡Ya no sentía el trasero!

"Nota mental para mí." Susurró Maka. "Comprar unos cojines para las sillas del comedor. Y reparar el agujero de Ore Sama..." ¡No se iba a arriesgar a que esas locas volvieran!

"Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween" ¿Quién carajos cantaba eso en pleno Julio? "¿¡Hooola!? ¡Busco a Maka Chan!"

¡Al fin! "¡Hola! Bienvenida. Pasa, pasa; hay un agujero en la puerta." Respondió la rubia tratando de sonar hospitalaria.

Lo primero que vió fue un coqueto sombrerito negro y largo cabello de tono morado oscuro. Después todo la golpeó, algo más o menos así: Escoteombligominishortbotasaltas. ¿A quién le había traído Tsubaki?

"Hola, yo soy Blair. ¿Qué haces atada? No me digas que practicas el BDSM*..."

"¿Qué? ¡NO!" Respondió Maka, más roja que nada.

"No te preocupes, yo también, bueno, a veces..." Dijo Blair mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"En serio, no. Unas locas entraron a quererme robar... Pero me dejaron aquí... Ayúdame, ¿quieres?"

"Ay, claro. ¿Tienes tijeras por aquí?"

Diez minutos y una camiseta rota después, Maka y Blair estaban conversando tranquilamente.

"Así que, ¿en que trabajas, Blair?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Mi pasión es el baile, vine aquí por eso."

"¿En serio? ¿Ballet, contemporáneo, jazz?"

"No, no. ¿Conoces el Chupacabras?"

"Amh, no..."

"Es un bar; yo bailo ahí por las noches." Dijo Blair con naturalidad.

"Ya..."

* * *

Eran las ocho cuando Maka por fin logró deshacerse de Blair. Tras un breve telefonazo y dos pastillas para los nervios, Tsubaki y ella acordaron salir a tomar algo en honor al terrible día.

"A las diez y media en el Cat Walk" dijo la morena.

"Perfecto"

* * *

Algo había llamado la atención de Maka desde que entraron al bar. Una cabellera blanca y alocada; perceptible aún bajo las luces multicolor de la pista.

Lo único que era capaz de pensar cuando taladraba la nuca de aquel chico con las notas musicales tatuadas al lado del cuello era ¿quién carajos se pintaría el cabello de blanco? Quiero decir, al tipo ese se le notaba toda fachada de un Playboy: pantalones rasgados, tenis Vans, y una chaqueta de cuero... Además de que bebía solo... "Problemas", eso era lo que Maka leía en él.

Aún así, no podía despegar la mirada de ese sujeto. Había algo en él que le inspiraba muchísima curiosidad...

* * *

"Un vodka doble en las rocas." Pidió Soul, quien se encontraba sentado en la barra del "mejor bar de Death City". La verdad era que al sitio le faltaba mucho para ser el mejor, pero era lo que había, y si podía beber hasta ahogarse, no necesitaba más.

Había sido un día terrible. La pelea con Wes, la búsqueda infructuosa de un apartamento, y el hecho de que no había ni una sola chica aceptable en el bar lo estaban poniendo mal.

En ese momento escuchó una animada conversación a sus espaldas, y sin poderlo evitar, dirigió la mirada hacia las portadoras de aquellas voces.

"Es en serio. Quiero que elimines ese estúpido anuncio de internet." Decía una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Llevaba una cazadora negra y una falda de colegiala. No tenía un cuerpo escandaloso, pero lo que tenía lo tenía bien colocado.

"¿En serio trataron de robarte?" Le preguntó su acompañante. Una morena de muy buen cuerpo y vestido azul eléctrico. "Maka, ¿como te deshiciste de ellas?"

"¡Ley! Lo bueno es que les faltaban tornillos en la cabeza... ¡Me pudieron haber matado!" Respondió la rubia al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en una de las salas Lounge del lugar. Cuando cruzó esas largas piernas, todos los hombres -y algunas mujeres- en un radio de dos mesas la miraron embobados. "¿Sabes qué, Tsubaki? Quizás mi destino no sea tener un Roomie... Debería irme con Kid..."

Asi que la tal Maka estaba rentando una habitación... No perdía nada con darse una vuelta, ¿o sí? Además, ella no dejaba de observarlo; seguro que sería un gran trato.

* * *

Mientras bebía su mojito de fresas y trataba de no perder el hilo de la conversación que llevaba con Tsubaki, Maka no pudo evitar echarle otra mirada furtiva al peliblanco de la barra.

El corazón casi se le sale cuando se encontró con un par de ojos rojos observándola fijamente. "Además de pelo blanco, lentillas..." Pensó la rubia sin romper el contacto visual.

En ese momento, el chico se levantó de su banco con un tequila en la mano. Con parsimonia, llegó hasta donde Maka estaba y chocó su caballito contra el vaso de ella. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja, y susurró.

"Es natural, bonita."

Después de eso, se fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Dejando detrás a una rubia sonrojada y en shock.

* * *

"¿¡Qué carajos es natural!?" Le preguntó Maka a su amiga, tratando de bajar el color de su rostro.

"No tengo idea Maka Chan... ¿Qué le estabas viendo?" Respondió Tsubaki de forma sugerente.

"Na... ¡Nada!" ¿El cabello? ¿Naturalmente blanco? ¡Mis polainas!

* * *

"Tú, ¿ves a la rubia de allá?" Le dijo Soul al guitarrista de Spartoi, Harvar D Éclair.

"Esta buena... ¿Qué con ella?" Respondió el de la coleta.

"No quiero que le hagas nada. Bueno, síguela hasta su departamento, necesito saber donde vive." Ordenó Soul.

"Ya. Cuenta con ello."

* * *

Listening to: Defensa - Torreblanca

¡El grupo es la ley! ¡Escúchenlo! *0*

* * *

Moshi moshi: Es la forma en que se contesta el teléfono en Japón. Pero, temgo una duda. Si el Shibusen esta en Nevada, EUA, ¿¡por que carajos hablan japonés!?

Underground: Género de música típico de sitios de mala muerte, o en su defecto, música que no ha sido descubierta por las grandes masas. ¡El Underground es el nuevo Alternativo! xD

Stradivarius: No sé si lo escribí bien... Lo confieso, no soy tan buena violinista como para saberlo. TwT Es un tipo de violín súper exclusivo y antiguo, son considerados los mejores del mundo mundial.

Razón Social: Es el nombre con el que una empresa está registado, creo que ante Hacienda. xDDDD

BDSM: Bondage y Dominación, Sumisión y Masoquismo. No pregunten. 50 Sombras me pervirtió un poquito. -/-

* * *

Vale, aquí quedó el capítulo dos. Oh, Soul... -Derrame nasal-.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y que no opinen que quedó muy largo! Como verán, me pasé toda la semana escribiendo... xDu

otakucaptorofsouls (amé tu nombre): ¡Gracias por ser el primer Review! Ojalá sepa más de ti. ^^

Hikari x Takeru: ¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste.

MacabarEArisu1: -Le da una bolsa de dulces súper azucarados-. Ten, por el Fav. Me puso super contenta leer tu hiperactivo Review. ¿Qué opinas de éste capítulo?

Ellie77: A mi tampoco me gusta el Maka x Kid, pero necesitaba a alguien que hiciera el papel de la Friendzone... Y como Black Star está por allá quejandose de la poca amabilidad de Maka, bueno, fue algo como "¡Kid! ¡Ven para acá, te necesitamos!" xDDDDD

Muchas gracias por leer. ^^


	3. María de la Trinidad Concepción

Notas Iniciales: Kyuuuh, me duele el cuello... TwT

Bueno, ya no, eso era la semana pasada. ¡Lamento haberme tardado! Estuve en un momento de poquita inspiración, y contra eso yo no podía hacer nada de nada. ^^Uu

Bueno, ya no, eso fue hace como un millón de años. ¿Perdón..? La escuela me tiene de cabeza. Pero ya lo logré, he organizado -o algo así- mi horario, y estoy de vuelta.

Creo que no hay mucho que decir; ¡ah, sí!

Soul Eater no es mío. -Se va a llorar a la esquina-.

En este capítulo, ¿logrará Maka deshacerse de todos los orates que la persiguen, o entrará uno de ellos a su corazón -o al departamento-?

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

8:12  
Mensaje de: Harvar D' Éclair

Calle de las Matanzas 5514. Piso 7, juraría que es el apartamento A.

"Perfecto."

* * *

"Tsukii... Me siento maaal..." Decía Maka, a quien la barriga no le había dejado de doler en toda la noche.

"Maka, te dije que combinar mojitos y unos churros con chocolate era pésima idea" la regañó Tsubaki. Había que admitirlo, había sido un capricho idiota por parte de una rubia con poca tolerancia al alcohol.

"Ya, ya. No me hables así; vas a ofenderme y colgaré" amenazó.

"Ok. Bebe un café, come algo, y reza por que se te pase. ¿O prefieres que vaya para allá?"

"No, Tsubaki. Tú sigue con tus planes." Dijo Maka. "¡Me quedaré todo el día viendo mi colección de películas Disney!"

"Uy... ¿Tienes la de Los Increíbles?"

"¡Claro! ¡Y Hércules también!"

"Que envidia... Yo debo limpiar este sitio. Aquí dentro hay confetti de la fiesta de Año Nuevo."

"Suerte con eso. Iré a desayunar..."

"Bye Maka Chan!"

La rubia se puso una sudadera holgada y vieja encima de sus shorts de la pijama. Ató su cabello en un desastroso chonguito y caminó hasta la cocina, donde prendió la estufa para calentar agua; se asomó al refrigerador, sacó las sobras de una hamburguesa del Applebee's de la semana pasada y se dispuso a arrojarla al microondas, envoltura de aluminio incluída.

"Hmm... Algo se me olvida..." Pensó Maka mientras pulsaba el botón de 'Recalentado' en el horno. "Era algo importante..."

"¡Claro! La catsup y la mostaza." Murmuró.

¡PUM!

"¡Kyaaa! Atrás, Ore Sama. ¡Tengo un cuchillo!" Amenazó, blandiendo su cuchillo para mantequilla como todo un Link* femenino. Oh, sí.

Pero el apartamento seguía vacío. Bueno, a menos que ese olor a quemado contara como una presencia...

Poco a poco se acercó a la fuente del humito gris que invadía la cocina. El microondas.

_"Lo más importante al usar el horno de microondas es nunca meter cosas de metal; volarás en mil pedazos."_ O algo así era lo que Spirit le dijo hace algunos lustros*.

"Mierda" al interior del aparato ese, el cadáver a medio incinerar de la hamburguesa daba vueltas lentamente mientras una solitaria llamita se aferraba a un pepinillo para no extinguirse. "Después de todo, yo quería cereal."

Apenas tomó la cajita de Zucaritas, supo que algo andaba mal.

"¿¡Por qué guardé una estúpida caja vacía!?"

* * *

Soul revisó la hora en su celular; 9:07. Buena hora para comenzar a vestirse para ir a ver el departamento.

Mientras se ponía unos pantalones militares y una musculosa negra encima, el albino no podía sacarse de la mente a aquella chica; sus piernas esculturales; el cabello castaño, tan claro que podría decirse rubio; ojos verdes. ¡Que mujer!

"Apuesto a que será un departamento fabuloso" pensó el Eater. "Roomie sexy, estaré fuera de aquí, ¿qué más se puede pedir?"

* * *

"¿¡Quién inventó a los gladiadores!? ¡Her-cu-les! ¿¡Quién es su líder con honores!? ¡Her-cu-les!" Desafinaba, digo, cantaba Maka. Bajo la frazada de cuadros escoceses, en pijama de conejos, y con una galleta de avena y chispas de chocolate, el mundo parecía un mejor lugar.

Entonces el timbre sonó.

Saliendo de su trance griego-musical, y no sin antes pausar la película, Maka se levantó para atender a quien fuera quien había interrumpido su maravilloso momento.

"Espero que sea algo bueno" musitó la rubia mientras quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta.

Ahí, parado de forma despreocupada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se encontaba el tipo de anoche. Vestido con unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta negra, lucía más ardiente que el Sol.

En ese momento, la rubia hubiera dado lo que fuera por cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, salir corriendo por la ventanita del baño, cambiarse el nombre e iniciar una nueva vida en Tijuana bajo el nombre de María de la Trinidad Concepción. Oh, si. Ya lo tenía todo organizado, cuando un suave carraspeo la sacó de sus planes de fuga.

"Hola. ¿Maka?" Preguntó el albino. Claro, que él sabía bien que era Maka, pero lo último que quería era quedar como un acosador, después de todo, la zona del edificio no estaba nada mal, y esa pijama era muy tentadora.

"Sí. Soy yo. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no atropellar las palabras.

"Vengo por lo del cuarto; ¿puedo pasar?"

"Etto, claro. Siéntate, te explico."

Lo primero que golpeó a Soul al entrar, fue un fuerte olor a quemado, seguido de un sillón. Literalmente. El Eater se fue de bruces contra un Love Seat*.

"¡Perdona!" Chilló Maka, quien con un hábil movimiento logró enderezar al Adonis. "Tsubaki siempre me dijo que alguien moriría golpeándose ahí."

"Descuida, debí fijarme, supongo..." Aunque, ¿quién mierdas pone un sillón a tres pasos de la entrada -además de la autora-?

"Siéntate, por favor" dijo Maka señalando la mesa. Lanzó todos los libros que ocupaban la silla hacia la mesita de la sala y se deshizo de los tacones que adornaban el frutero.

Mientras tanto, Soul observaba su alrededor. Era un sitio pequeño, el fregadero estaba a tope con trastes, habían restos de comida china en la estufa, y desde su posición podía ver la cama destendida de la chica, gracias a la evidente ausencia de puertas.

"Creo que no quiero vivir aquí" pensó, recordando los lujos de la mansión Evans. Dejarla por un sitio así era casi sacrilegio. Tías buenas había en cada esquina; las dos hectáreas de construcción y los casi 30 empleados, sólo en la mansión...

"...y eso es todo, supongo."

"Bueno Maka, muchas gracias por tu tiempo." Dijo Soul, haciendo gala de sus modales. "Lo consultaré"

"De acuerdo, un placer..." Maka dejó las palabras flotando. No conocía su nombre...

"Soul, Soul Eater."

"Hecho, Soul."

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, el celular del albino comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo.

_"Evans, ¿donde estás? Llevas toda la mañana desaparecido; te quiero aquí en media hora." -Wes._

"Ah, mierda..." Maldijo mentalmente Soul, quien ya se encontraba a medio camino fuera del departamento.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Sabes donde vivo, así que si decides algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber." Dijo Maka, agradeciendo por dentro a Tsubaki por haberle mostrado la frase.

"Correcto. Gracias." Respondió el otro, que libraba una fiera discusión consigo mismo.

Y la puerta se cerró.

"Tía buena, departamento feo; mansión Evans, Wes... Tía buena, departamento feo; mansión Evans, Wes... Tía buena, departamento feo; mansión Evans, Wes... ¡JODER! ¿¡Qué hago!?"

* * *

"Ahora, eso es algo que no sucede a diario..." Reflexionaba Maka, mientras abría el Candy Crush en la iPad, esperando poder eliminar así el estrés que se acumuló en su pequeño cuerpo en tan sólo quince minutos. Oh, que equivocada estaba. Ese nivel 92 se negaba a dejarla vivir felizmente.

"Debe ser un acosador, o algo así. Puro orate en mi vida, carajo."

TOC TOC TOC TOCTOCTOC TOOOOOC.

"Debo aprender a tocar puertas así... Es irritante." Susurró, caminando hacia la _puertacortina_. "¿Soul? ¿Qu... qué haces de vuelta?"

"Creo que aceptaré la idea. ¿Cuando puedo traer mis cosas?" Dijo el albino mientras entraba a la casa y esquivaba el sillón con maestría. Encontró la iPad sobre la mesa, al lado de un café de aspecto raro, y se puso a jugar con la habilidad que sólo consigue quien no hace mas que eso en todo el día.

"Etto, yo también debo considerarlo ahora" procedió con cuidado a partir de ahí. _¿Por qué mierdas está jugando mi nivel? ¡Ya casi lo lograba! Nah, no es cierto..._ "Pero si todo sale bien, en menos de quince días podrías estar viviendo aquí."

"Hecho." Con un despreocupado movimiento al lado, Soul consiguió alinear un caramelo rayado con uno multicolor, haciendo que de todos lados de la pantalla chisporrotearan rayos azules, y el marcador corriera directo a las tres estrellas. ¡Era un dios del Candy Crush! "Bueno Maka, piénsalo. Me haría, -se mordió la lengua- muy feliz poder vivir aquí."

"Vale. ¿Te llamo..?" Oh, vamos, dame tu teléfono.

"5523874508. Lo anoté en la iPad."

"Gracias." _¿¡En qué momento hizo eso!? ¡Es un jodido acosador!_

Y la puerta se cerró.

Y Maka no pudo evitar extrañar la presencia perturbadora y atrayente del albino.

Vió a la pantalla de la iPad, y notó que le quedaba un movimiento antes de terminar el nivel con un puntaje destacable.

"¿Caramelo rayado, o envuelto?"

* * *

Listening to: Neverland, de U-Kiss. ¡Te amo Kevin oppa! -Se va a fangirlear (nuevo verbo) por allá-.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Por un buen rato esto anduvo como proyecto inconcluso, por la escuela, y gimnasia, y la flojera, y los sesos secos. Ya ven, sólo una probadita de mi vida.

Pero se acabó. Bajo solemne promesa, con la mano derecha en el póster de la TNT 26, juro actualizar mucho más pronto. ¡Yeah!

¿Un _reviú_ para este sosprendente(?) regreso?

* * *

Link: ¿¡No sabes quién es Link!? Bueno, vete de aquí. No quiero volver a saber de ti(?). Nah, mentira. Link es el cuate de The Legend of Zelda; ¿ya ubicas? ¿El de la espada? xDu

Lustro: 5 años.

Love Seat: Es uno de los tres sillones que conforma una sala tradicional. No me pregunten cual, pero sientanse bien sabiendo que es un sillón. xD


End file.
